magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Zzap 64 Issue 40
Issue 40 was dated August 1988 and priced at £1.25. The Word Midsummer Mastertronicness :New releases from Mastertronic include Rogue, World Darts, Night Racer & The Transformers: The Computer Game Re-Release City (Man) :Encore to re-release Airwolf. :Cascade's new label Gamebusters to re-release Ace & Hades Nebula. :Codemasters to re-release 4 games on disk: BMX Simulator, Grand Prix Simulator, ATV Simulator & Fruit Machine Simulator Leaderboard Course Fishing? :Famous Courses vol 2. for World Class Leaderboard Sublogic European Vacation :Western Europe add-on for Sublogic's Flight Simulator II. Software Piracy :Pirate Software's 5 new releases include SS Panzer, Pirate Base, Voyage, Rollerboard, Operation Anoria & KGB Agent. Martin Galway Goes Sensible :Martin Galway joins Chirs Yates and Jon Hare at Sensible Software. Features Under the Baud-Walk - Mel Croucher Zzap Challenge: Paul Glancey challenged at Cybernoid Walkers Way - Martin Walker Thoroughly Modern Modem - Compunet feature Hack to the Future - Mel Croucher Zzapback: Issue 15 - Gordon Houghton & Paul Glancey :Leaderboard, Boulder Dash III, Slamball, Sentinel, HES Games Amiga Action :SideWinder, Return to Genesis, Leatherneck, Enlightenment: Druid II, Black Lamp, Star Fleet I & Passengers on the Wind Previews Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back Salamander Typhoon 4x4 Off-Road Racing Reviews 'Comments' Beyond the Ice Palace - 78% :A playable and polished Ghosts'n Goblins variant only marred by its high frustration level. Barbarian II: The Dungeon of Drax - 96% :By far the best (and goriest) beat 'em up and an excellent sequel to Barbarian. Oops - 74% :A challenging arcade strategy game that should appeal to many fans of the genre. Hawkeye - 96% :An addictive and beautifully presented shoot 'em up of the highest calibre. Marauder - 66% :A difficult but eventually playable shoot 'em up which slightly mars Hewson's excellent reputation. Street Fighter - 36% :An unfortunately poor conversion of a very well received arcade game. The Flintstones - 40% :A poor interpretation of the cartoon, only recommended for die-hard fans. Desolator - 41% :A feeble and unchallenging conversion of the coin-op. Hoppin' Mad - 64% :A pleasant game with unfortunately repetitive gameplay. The Games: Winter Edition - 76% :Well worth a look - but there was plenty of disagreement in the reviewing team, so don't expect too much... Shackled - 23% :A horrible conversion of an obscure and unattractive arcade game. Chubby Gristle - 26% :One of the worst attempts at a platform game we've seen for some time. Vixen - 44% :Lamb dressed up as scantily-clad mutton. Hercules: Slayer of the Damned - 51% :A boring and unimaginative attempt to create an original game. Dark Side - 90% :A brilliant and more involved sequel which should appeal to most. Every Second Counts - 52% :Doesn't have the lasting potential to be a great game. Dark Castle - 41% :An unusally poor release from Mirrorsoft. Dream Warrior - 49% :A pretty snoozeworthy arcade adventure which doesn't represent good value for money. To Hell and Back - 59% :An average platform collect 'em up in the Ghosts'n Goblins mould. Aquanaut - 43% :Yet another reasonable but unspectacular budget shoot 'em up. Destruct - 38% :A playable but quickly tedious blast. Bruce Lee - 92% :A classic platfrom game with unmissable addictive action. Crazy Paving - 10% :A laborious. slow and very dull arcade adventure. Poltergeist - 66% :A limited but playable shoot 'em up, well worth its titchy price tag. Metropolis - 42% :A game for very thirsty arcade-adventurers. Super Trolley - 17% :An unplayable game which should have stayed in Jimmy's magic chair. Star Wars: Droids - 36% :An unlikely licence has produced an unambitious game. 'Table' Key for table:- Pre: Presentation, Gra: Graphics, Sou: Sound, Hoo: Hookability, Las: Lastability, Ove: Overall Gold Medal - Sizzler - Silver Medal 'Def Guide to Puzzle Games' Adventures 'Reviews' Key for table:- Atm: Atmosphere, Int: Interaction, Cha: Challenge, Ove: Overall 'Tips' Dracula: Solution Part 3 Manoeuvres Questron II - 81% :An entertaining example of its type, though not the best available. 'Reviews' by Philippa Irving 'Tips' Questron II PG's Tips 'Pokes' Erebus, Jet-Boys, I-Alien, Trans-Atlantic Balloon Challenge, Motos, Pole Position, Elite, The Tube, Deep Strike, Frost Byte, Pyjamarama, Starlifter, Battle Through Time, Impossible Mission, Falcon: The Renegade Lord, Garfield: Big Fat Hairy Deal, Centurions & Masters of the Universe: The Movie 'Map' Ikari Warriors External Links You can find this magazine over at The Def Guide to Zzap!64 Issue Index Category:Contains Amiga Reviews Category:Contains C64 Reviews